User talk:DarkBlizzard9/Archive1
Midfielders category Why did you create another Midfielder category? [[User:SnowyBoy|'Snowy'Boy₰']] 11:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay =D 'SnowyBoy₰ 16:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Blog I see you put the delete template on your blog. Should I delete those two? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 16:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Done, it is deleted [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 17:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:HI Believe me I was exactly gonna ask you that So, which state are you from........ I'm from M.P. Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) City:Jabalpur(the exact center of India), yours Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah!Sorry totally forgot about the UTs Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!! Hi i am Yukimura10, can we be friends!! BTW How can i make a Talk page box like yours? Yukimura10 Panther Blizzard 16:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Dark~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 14:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) xD Yes you knew it !! :D I'm sorry, but friendschip round was a already chosen in Pictures-Game (not kai)... Thanks anyways, you can leave your request on the game ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 15:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah ! Nice request, you can put a comment on the game if you want~ Let's see if the others will agree. Thanks :D SnowyBoy₰ 15:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy B"day Thanx!! ~ ^^ it really means a lot for me ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:37 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy B'day THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! It really means a lot :3 B.N.N (talk) 12:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Dark for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Blog Games Creators I will add you today, sorry I had no time yesterday to add you and adding you with my phone (most time, I am using my phone) into the Blog Games Creators is kinda hard with all the codes~ ^^ But Fubuki is already taken by SnowyBoy. Can you search for another pic for the member gallery~ You can leave the new pic link in the talk page of fhe Blog Games Creators~ ^^ For more questions, leave it at my talk page~ ^^ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) nice blog game dark XshuuX 14:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: KAi FC Heya Dark~! Thanks for the information~! And also, Congrats !!! ^^ Thanks for your participation~! SnowyBoy❄ 14:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Helping out It's okay! I appreciate it! There are way too many pages linked to tactics so you're help means alot! Request I like your requests Dark, but I have many requests from B.N.N, so after all of her requests are done then I will use all of yours. Mainly the Better No.9 Captain In Holy Road Round, I like it allot and I think that Round would be the best. So far B.N.N has been on fire with the epic requests and yours are great aswell, if it gets too much, cause not only is there requests but theres Picture Votes and Title Rounds. Hopefully I will do your requests in G2 but of not then they could be the early Rounds of G3. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:32, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I understand that, its true Shindou is a classic player and an amazing player and I think its better to take him out. I would love to see the other 4 battle each other out in an epic battle royal. Thanks again Dark. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 16:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Icon Keshins....? I'll try to find one, if I can. I can't seem to see an icon for it in the official site. I tried fiding one and failed to do so, there are icons, but it's not the same icons with the others. Plus, it's really small... so I'd rather not, instead, I'll concentrate on creating navigation templates. KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks ! SnowyBoy❄ 12:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Hey there. I want to start a new blog game, but it may look a bit like yours. I want to do a game where everyone can MAKE their own team, and then start a competition. (so no knock-out). And now my question is: Would you approve this? Because it looks a bit like your blog game... Please let me know~ GoldAsh (talk) 06:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Candidate for deletion and banning user Processing... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Done. Seems that the IP has spammed your user page first. Then, creating spamming articles. You seem to have a hater. Beware of future spamming. User blocked for 3 weeks. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:50, November 19, 2012 (UTC) You didn't mention the "Read the Content" page but luckily I saw it on the Activity list so I deleted it too. Happy editing! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Change I am sorry, but since your team already had a match, you can't change anything anymore. I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll understand!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 14:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Resolved I see that Potassium has resolved it for you~ ^^ Sorry, that I couldn't do it for you~ I was at school at the moment you sended the message to me~ ^^ Once more, sorry~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Request I have to say its a great idea for a Round but I already have some ideas for Round 25 to 30. I am sorry Dark as this is a great request but I have already chosen the future Rounds. However I would love to use your request as a Special Round in the next blog game.? ' ' ''' TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 11:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC)' '''Ok then Dark I have an idea for your Round. However its gonna be used in the next blog game that stays a mystery to everyone!!!!!' ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 12:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC)' Re: MSPP Thanks Dark. Well I read your paragraph and I love your suggestion but I cannot use it for G2 as there is only 4 Rounds left. However I think the rule would be epic for the next blog game but theres a surprise to do with the next blog game that I will reveal after G2 ends. Thanks Dark sooo much, I like it when users take the time to help another user and I know the blog game has been slow and yer I have noiticed theres less close Rounds but what can I do, I mean I have given every user the choice to choose who they want to vote for so I can't really do anything now - well with G2 that is. I will take your idea under consideration and I'll let you know before the next blog game starts. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 11:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC)' Sorry Dark I didn't get enough sleep last night :-( Well I think you will love the next secreat blog game, it is still a surprise but I am sure you will love it. Yer I think some of the experts miss MSP but the last 2 Rounds, Round 30 and 31 will decide the fate of weather of not MSP comes back. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 16:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Reserve Okay~! I will reserve your pic ! Bye~! SnowyBoy❄ 13:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, thanks for the requests. I added them on the list ! ^^ And yes, your signature is nice ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 15:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete Sure~ ^^ I deleted it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ The maximum size is 64px~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Image I will be fixing it in an hour. Please wait! :D 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry! If you say which position number etc. you want I'll add you. Mega Sakamoto Bump 15:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) MK7C Yeah I do know what you mean by that. Well thanks for offering and do what you wish to it! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot! It looks so much better now. Thats okay I actually wanted green (mostly because of Fei XD). Thanks again! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 14:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The Colour Red Tenma089 (talk) 14:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: MK7 I would like the color to be Dark Blue like my name in my signiture. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 14:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mario Kart 7 Hey~! Ummm I would like to be Dark Blue same as my signature color ~! and Thank You~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 14:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) NM XD I saw TsurugiFan take that color so I'm want it to be Light Blue 'and Thank You Again XD! 'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 14:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wikia contributor I already saw it and blocked him/her~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Nope I don't have one~ I'm also searching for a good one~ ^^ Sorry for not being able to help you~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I posted those photos from gameplays of the game from youtube.And about the download links, I have two torrents which doesn't even start downloading -___- . I also downloaded 7 rar files to play the game by extracting it but it wants a password and I don't know it -________- . If you still want the links I can give it to you. Sorry I could not help much. 10:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Good news! I have got the working link of the game, If you still want it, you can find the links and instructions in this blog: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beta22/Inazuma_Eleven_Go_Strikers_2013_Download 13:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I will depend on one's internet speed of course. I think mine took like three hours to download. Sorry for the late reply. 20:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) GO Strikers If it is not working, I have a better link which speed is faster~ 55 min for one part~ ^^ if you want it, I can give the link to you, if you don't have the game yet XD Btw: Do you play it on your Wii or on an emulator?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: http://inazuma-eleven-go-chrono-stone.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lordranged7 Scroll down and you will find the links :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blog game idea Hi~ how are you?? Wow!! I like the idea! But in Who to remove? V2 I will do 6 picture and the winner in every picture I will do a picture for them and I will do a challenge and the when the user want to vote they have to add a picture and the picture will won this character will win ^^ long right? XD Do what to want ^^, but I think the user will said: the same idea for B.N.N blog!! do something with this ^^. Bye :3 B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 09:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Dolphin Hey, I saw your comment that you had Dolphin...and played the new Strikers on it... Well, with other people, playing online didn't work out because they have another version of Dolphin, I think. Can I ask which version you have? Thanks!~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 11:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Talk Hi,You favourite character is Taiyou too? Same as me! Otonashiharuna (talk) 07:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Dark?I want to ask you about that.....how to make the picture like chin jun jun? His picture is Kidou Yuuto,isn't? If you know how to do, please teach me, okay? I will like a picture of Otonashi Haruna ! Otonashiharuna (talk) 11:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) re:Signature Help!!!! Just add this - < ! - - xyz - - > (without all of the spaces) after your signature It should be like this : -Signature stuff- a line (necessary) < ! - - XYZ BLAH BLAH - - > (without the spaces) P.S. - Have you copied my signature? Cause it REALLY looks like ~ Also, you should fix the border around the pic.. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Well you know it's okay, but still it feels a little annoying, you know, you make something, and someone just copies it, I hope you understand..... Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Anything with your signature O.o? Well I guess I'll just remove the borders if you don't mind and I'll just fix the border around the Tsurugi pic.. Is that okay? Also, do you know HTML & CSS ? Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:31, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay I was just asking ~!!! BTW : I've re-edited your signature..... I hope you like it (though, I guess you really liked it with the borders) Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:54, January 7, 2013 (UTC) OKay ~ I just made the edit and both our edits conflicted and your signature was saved XD Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature Thanks,but....... One more question.....how do you make that one on your profile page? It is a picture of Yukimura! I want that too! Plese teach me and that signature! Otonashiharuna (talk) 10:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Em....Dark,I wanted to ask that how to use that signature.....Is it only can use computer to make it? I am asking that because.....I was using iPad all the day..... Otonashiharuna (talk) 11:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Em....now just need some testing....1,2,3.....and you can delete this massage because I am just testing...em....which is the signature button? Otonashiharuna 08:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok!!!! One more testing!!!Otonashiharuna 11:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Noooooooo!!!! I fail again!!!!Otonashiharuna 11:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) How to write an article?Otonashiharuna 11:56, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Koniciwa and Konbanwa! Em.....Dark, are you in? You gave me the "2" that one is for the signature and is it on the "my Info" page? One more......I don't know when will I quit the wiki......I have talk to Chin Jun Jun at school but I am sure you are a good friend that don't want friends quit this wiki! So, I will keep it! Otonashiharuna 08:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark!!! Are you on the chat ?Otonashiharuna 08:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wiki Contributor They are blocked~ Thanks for informing me~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Em....dark.....I don't know will it be okay with the signature.... 10:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry!!! Sinimasen!!!! I accidentally make it like this! The article is going crazy!!! 05:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Side Shows Hey Dark, I'm sorry for the late reply, I was playing Strikers 2013, I too have ir :3 So I guess you should ask Abdullah.peace for slideshows as I think I'll confuse you with these..... If you still need my help, I can help you :P Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 12:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Slideshows I take the screencaps by pressing F9. It is a hotkey to take screenshots from dolphin. But I am telling you, taking the best quality screenshots is actually pretty hard thing to do and it takes so much time to do too. But if you still want to do it, then just press F9 when dolphin is open. 13:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Whild Idea Dark thats a fantastic idea but the next blog game I'm making is G3 of the MSPP series. N/R was the final debate blog game that I was going to make, I love the idea and I had thought of a user team debate before N/R began but I am very unreliable myself and I don't know if I can rely on certain users because everyone has a specific time-zone. I could do it region specific when I choose the users but even though I am the blog owner I have given the right of improvement for G3 to Taha because he became the King of G2 so he gets to improve G3 however he likes. If he wants this idea of yours then I will gladly do it. Please tell him if you want your amazing idea to be chosen. Thanks Dark :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Dark I know about the fun of timezones and yes I would mega love to reach 1K for N/R but as long as I get 700 I'm happy :-) Thats great that all of you have almost the same time and I was thinking maybe it could work. But then again I have to think about the biggest difference between MSP and MSPP, the P = Picture. I am thinking if I can fuse the idea of uses posting pictures with your idea then it could work and I will definetly use it. Of course if I think of anything I will let you and Taha know immedietly! Thanks again for the clever and fun idea :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Dark! Long time no see you on the chat? Are you getting busy with your homework? Never mind! You can contact me when you are on line! Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Make the team Hey Dark..... I was just wondering if you're continuing Make the team!!!!!!!~ you know, you haven't updated it for long time... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:22, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ban Thanks for informing but Takato was faster XD~ Anyways, the IP is blocked~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Signature Dark!! Can you help me with the signature please? I want to put this picture as my sprite.... Hope you can help me with it! And, my signature didn't have a user page....just have talk page....so, I hope you can help me! I want my user page is named ..... Ou no Tsurugi! XD And....the colour I want dark blue! Thanks for your help! Otonashi OtonashiHaruna 陈君婷 06:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!!! Arigatou! Dark! My signature is cool( I think^.^)! I love it! XD Thanks for your help! I have add the user blog myself ! You are my best friend (also known as BFF)! XD OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Ou no Tsurugi Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 10:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool!!! The colour is cool! I like it too! XD OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 12:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inazuma Debaters Well Dark I'm glad you want the MSP series to continue but N/R was the last of the MSP series and if I did your idea then what should I do with MSPP? I know that MSP is a lot easier but I can't leave MSPP and G3. I do love your idea of a new era called MSPD and yes I could continue it to Kai, Shin, Zetsu or Goku or whatever and that sounds epic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm not sure, maybe I should ask the users on NG what they think. However near the end of N/R I revealed that I would leave after MSPP GX!!!!! If I use your idea Dark then I will most likely stay on the wikia into 2014!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which is good but I do have to leave soon. Well for the 30 debaters I hope I get 30 before the 1st but if I don't then I will wait until the 15th of March, 31st of March and the 20th of April but that is the final deadline!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if I get 30 users before those deadlines G3 will still start on those days!!!!!!!!!!!!! Believe me Dark I love the name and I think MSPD could go on to Zetsu or Goku but I'm not 100% sure yet. I will ask on NG for weather or not they want it, I'm sure they will but if they don't then sorry. But don't worry I mean its a great idea and your would be a great contributor to the MSP series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:30, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: MSPD Participation Yer Dark your right today is the first deadline day!!! The next deadline is the 15th of March and if your able to join then I'm glad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you can join because for making such epic ideas I mean you not only came up with the idea for the next blog game but I am going to make a new blog game series thanks to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the best part is that I get to stay on this amazing wikia for longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also because I now have 27 if I get say 34 before the 15th then me and you can join in XD That way I can have 6 teams in each block :-) I like the idea/request and I might do that but it all depends on weather or not I get enough users by then. Again thanks Dark sooooo much, without you or Gold I would never have been able to make a new blog game but now I can so THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. I'm gonna add your name onto the list on NG after midnight because theres still until midnight for me to get the last 3 users. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome and thanks Dark I have changed it now XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 10:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Skill It is a nice icon~ It will be nice to use it but I have no idea how XD~ I will discuss it with an admin~ I will let you know if we will use it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Some Users Yer Adventure may join, its still on a maybe stage and that user NanoKinaSan is the only user I'm not sure about because she hasn't added a lot of information and she doesn't contribute that much so it looks more like that account is a spare account for a user to use. Well if Espio does join and Adventure then that would make 32 users so then that would mean I would have 4 teams in each block with 4 users in each!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yer I don't quite understand why both Tsurugi10 and Tanatat didn't join but I'm sure they are just busy I guess. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 14:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Okay! Thanks for telling me! But...can you help me to delete it? Too many works to do...sorry! OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 11:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Skill Icon Hey Dark, I've used your skill icon in the skill template.... So, I guess it's used now XD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 16:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Torrent Thanks a lot Dark! My real question though was how to actually watch the Torrent's, could you answer that? But thank you anyway because I was looking for a website with Raw HQ episode's! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:13, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I had Utorrent, but I think I deleted it, so I'll download it again! And then I should be able to watch it on there? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I think I've got it working now, thanks for your help! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 12:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Last question xD The video is working perfectly, HD and everything... But what happens is I'll try and PrintScreen it onto a plain document to crop it, but for some reason when I try to crop it, only the parts outside the video move, and the actual video part stays put, I can't really explain it. Also, If I let the episode play and paste it, the episode will actually play on the document which is mega weird! If you don't know whats happened that's fine. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh I've got that, but It wont let me play the episode on it... | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Change size of signature pic Oh, I so sorry !!! I did know there was a limit to it ! Hontou no gomen ne !!! Is this ok ? Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 23:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Archive Sure~! I will do it now~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC)